vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest for Wizard Apprenticeship Day 2
Description Welcome to The VFK Epic Quest for Wizard Apprenticeship Day 2 - Legend of Merlin! Every wizard needs to know their history and the legends behind the wizards who came before them! Today's quest is the second day of your week long epic quest for wizard apprenticeship! Upon the completion of your week long Epic Quest for Wizard Apprenticeship, you will be deemed a Wizard Apprentice, and that may only be the beginning! On today's Epic Quest for Wizard Apprenticeship, you will look at the Wizard Master the legendary Merlin. Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Wizard - Dragon Fire Pin! Prizes Questions 1. Merlin is perhaps the best known and revered of all wizards. He is most well known from Arthurian legend, but stems from a composite of origins. He served as the advisor to what legendary king? * King George * King Charles * King Arthur * King Edward 2. Merlin first appears in 1136 in Geoffrey of Monmouth's Historia Regum Britanniae. This depiction of Merlin combined stories and legends to form a composite figure Geoffrey named Merlin Ambrosius or in Welsh: Myrddin Emrys. Go to the Sleepy Hollow Lobby in Victorian Age and say: "Super-natural origin!" 3. The character of Merlin that Geoffrey created became immediately popular, appealing especially to the Welsh and Celts. Other authors embellished Merlin's character and expanded his abilities. Merlin is depicted as not being a mortal being, but with a mortal mother and a supernatural father which is where his magical abilities arise. In Merlin's later life, what character bewitches him and imprisons him? * The Lady of the Lake * Morganna * Rasputin * The Good Witch of the North 4. Merlin is said to have had great powers and his instruction and advice was cherished and widely sought. He also was portrayed as having a somewhat joking personality despite his great power. He is also known to have connections to the Holy Grail. The Grail it was believed was carried to Britain from the Middle East by followers of Joseph of Arimathea, and eventually recovered by Arthur's knight Percival. Go to Stonehenge in Medieval Age and say: "Wizard lore!" 5. One of the main roles of Merlin in legend is his kingmaking role. He is said to have advised the Archbishop of Canterbury to invite all the lords who wanted to be king to gather in London at Christmas. He advised them to go to church services. After the gathered aspiring kings left church, what did they see? * Merlin glowng with electricity * A vision of King Arthur on a white horse * The sword in the stone * An eclipse 6. Outside the church, the aspiring kings saw a large marble stone with a regal sword stuck into it. On the stone was the famous inscription that whoever pulls the sword from the stone is "rightwise king born of all England." Go to the Medieval Blacksmith's in Medieval Age and say: "King of all of England!" 7. Merlin's advice and influence were critical and played an important role in persuading the aspiring kings to stand behind the young King Arthur and support him in his wars against the rebel barons and kings. What was the name of King Arthur's sword? * Omnerigal * Excalibur * Raselon * Dragonaron 8. Excalibur, the legendary sword of King Arthur, was said to have been imbued with magical powers. It was linked with the true king and sovereign of Great Britain. Some legends name Excalibur as the Sword in the Stone which provided the proof of King Arthur's lineage. While other sources say they are considered to be different weapons. The sword was related to the Arthurian legend very early. Go to the Corner of Balta Street in Victorian Age and say: "Sword and Shield!" 9. The Lady of the Lake, also called the Lady of Avalon, was of the ruler of Avalon in Arthurian legend. This lady played an important part in many of the stories and lives of the legendary Merlin, King Arthur and his knights. What is the name of the Lady of the Lake? * Nimue * Elaine * Viviane * All of the above 10. There are also other names that have been given to the Lady of the Lake in literature. She is also known as Niniane, Nivian, Nyneve, as well as Evienne, including a number of variations. She is said to have been the one who gave King Arthur his sword and raised Lancelot after his father's death. She is also the legendary enchanter of Merlin imprisoning him so to force him to teach her his magic. Go to the outside of Merlin's Magic Shop and say: "Lady of the Lake!" 11. Press continue to finish the quest! Answers 1. King Arthur 2. Go to the Sleepy Hollow Lobby in Victorian Age and say: "Super-natural origin!" 3. The Lady of the Lake 4. Go to Stonehenge in Medieval Age and say: "Wizard lore!" 5. The sword in the stone 6. Go to the Medieval Blacksmith's in Medieval Age and say: "King of all of England!" 7. Excalibur 8. Go to the Corner of Balta Street in Victorian Age and say: "Sword and Shield!" 9. All of the above 10. Go to the outside of Merlin's Magic Shop and say: "Lady of the Lake!" 11. Press continue to finish the quest! Category:Quests Category:Epic Quests